Une tasse de thé
by Shykeiro
Summary: Angleterre était calmement assis, dans ses pensées quand France fit irruption. FRUK. ONE-SHOT. COURT.


_Bonjour bonjour._

_Je dois avouer sans honte que je ne connais pas du tout Hetalia, ou du moins les réels caractères des personnages utilisés dans cet anime/manga. J'espère donc que les fans numéro un ne me lyncheront pas pour l'histoire qui suit. Je l'ai écrite dû à un défi donné par mes amis. Le thème choisit: Angleterre trompe France avec Amérique._

_Note: Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous n'aiment pas le UK X USA pour la simple et bonne raison que cela peut être interprété comme une relation incestueuse. Je comprends parfaitement votre opinion et je répète qu'il s'agit là d'un défi et que la relation UK x USA n'est que sous-entendu. Il s'agit ici beaucoup plus d'un FRUK qu'autre chose._

_Voila...bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Un tasse de thé**

Angleterre était calmement installé dans un fauteuil, un tasse de thé dans la main. Pendant toute la semaine, il y avait eu des réunions, des réunions et encore des réunions. Il en était presque mort d'ennui. Pourquoi s'y rendait-il déjà? Ah, oui. Il s'en rappelait: pour empêcher Alfred de faire des bêtises. Ces jeunes nations....pourtant, un mince sourire éphémère étira ses lèvres. Amérique était un garçon surprenant; il avait été son tuteur pendant des années et avait eu la chance de s'en rendre compte à chaque jour qui passait. Il eu un soupir. Rien n'était facile dans cette vie. Le britannique prit une gorgée. Ce thé était succulent. Un des seuls plaisirs de cette journée, peut-être même de toutes les journées.

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Sa vie avait tout de même été remplie. De beaux pays sous sa tutelle, de belles victoires...des défaites. Il n'avait pas eu une existence plus facile ou plus difficile qu'un autre, mais ses souffrances le marquaient généralement pour le reste de ses jours. Les guerres, les querelles, les séparations, surtout les séparations. La déclaration d'indépendance d'Amérique l'avait fortement ébranlé et blessé. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait secoué comme un prunier, l'aurait même peut-être giflé, l'aurait enfermé dans son manoir afin de l'obliger à rester, mais il savait qu'il devait le laisser voler de ses propres ailes, et ce, malgré toute la douleur qu'il en ressentait. Il but une autre gorgée. Ces temps de paix lui faisaient un grand bien. Il ne pouvait rêver d'une journée plus calme et agréable que celle-ci.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre de ce doux nectar, un éclat bleuté attira son attention. Ce qu'il y vit le surpris, le figea même peut-être. Là, juste devant lui, suspendu à la bibliothèque, un vêtement bleu le narguait, lui faisait de l'oeil. Une certaine rougeur brûla légèrement ses joues. Rougeur qu'il essaya d'effacer d'un mouvement rageur. Il allait devoir parler à Francis de la politesse nécessaire en matière de vêtements: ne jamais les laisser exposés n'importe où.

Francis...À bien y penser, ça faisait un bon moment déjà que le français n'était pas venu au manoir. Chose surprenante lorsque l'on connaissait la sociabilité agaçante et supérieure de cet homme, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de venir perturber son calme bien-aimé.

Plus il y songeait, plus il remarquait enfin les indices et les détails qu'il avait manqués. À la réunion, l'homme s'était tenu tranquille et silencieux. Il n'avait donné son point de vu que lorsqu'on lui avait demandé. Il était comme ça depuis...pas vrai...il ne l'avait pas vu avant? France était dans cet état depuis au moins une semaine! Le français n'allait pas bien. Pour une fois, il avait été particulièrement lent à la détente. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il devienne presque aussi visible que Matthew? Il but une autre gorgée qui lui parut bien amère. Ses yeux se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans les tons de bleu trônant sur le meuble. Était-ce de l'inquiétude qui lui serrait le coeur? Non...Voyons. Quand même. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'inquiéter pour cette nation des plus envahissantes?

…

…

…

…

…

Peut-être que... Non! Ridicule. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le bras de son siège. D'accord, il y avait une certaine, une toute petite relation entre eux, mais...mais...pas à ce point!

-Il m'enrage ce...! lança-t-il fortement en se calant dans son fauteuil.

-Content de le savoir, fit une voix qui lui vira l'estomac à l'envers. Arthur se tourna le plus lentement possible vers la porte, sachant déjà qui il y retrouverait.

-Francis!

-Arthur...le salua sombrement le français.

Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Habituellement, même lorsqu'il était malheureux, France essayait de garder sa « bonne humeur ». Arthur reprit contenance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il. Étant donné que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que mon manoir n'est pas assez bien pour toi.

Une étincelle de colère s'enflamma dans les yeux français, l'effrayant presque, mais elle disparut aussitôt. Francis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il allait certainement reprendre ce qu'il lui appartenait. Pourtant, ce simple geste agaça le propriétaire des lieux. Pourquoi le reprendre maintenant? Il allait sûrement l'oublier encore de toute façon. Il oubliait toujours quelque chose chez lui. Peut-être faisait-il même exprès?

-Oui...

Une réponse aussi glaciale à sa question n'attendait rien en retour. Angleterre resta dans son fauteuil, son regard fixé sur France, ne sachant quoi dire. Que répondre à quelque chose comme ça? Ainsi son manoir n'était pas assez bien pour lui?

-Il n'est pas assez grand...

L'anglais fronça les sourcils. Et puis quoi encore? Son manoir était d'une excellente grandeur et ce n'était pas pour que monsieur fasse son difficile! Il serra les poings et se redressa.

-Tu...

-...pour deux, compléta Francis en freinant Arthur dans son élan. Un silence s'installa. Un long silence. Lourd. L'anglais cru comprendre. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense. Il savait qu'il avait fait l'idiot. Mais c'était arrivé si soudainement! Amérique ne lui avait pas le temps de placer un mot, il n'avait pas pu répliquer ou refuser quoi que ce soit.

-Francis...

Le français remis en place son par-dessus. Ainsi, il ne l'oublierait pas cette fois. Angleterre regarda France s'en aller impuissant, glacé sur place. Il n'avait rien pu faire, encore moins le retenir. Il cilla. Il ne savait pas comment tout ceci avait bien pu arriver. La vie était pourtant douce depuis quelques mois. Les réunions étaient toujours aussi longues, mais au moins il avait une excellente compagnie avec qui passer le reste de la journée, ou même de la nuit parfois. Francis et lui s'étaient rapprochés sans aucunes raisons visibles. Ce n'aurait pas du se finir aussi brutalement à cause d'une idiotie. Sa tête lui disait de courir, essayer de le rattraper -Francis devait marcher lentement même pour lui laisser le temps, il aimait qu'on le désire après tout- et de s'expliquer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses jambes n'étaient tout simplement pas capable de faire un pas devant. Pourquoi? C'était stupide. Ce n'était que des escaliers à franchir, une porte, puis une autre...en faites, ce qu'il craignait surtout, c'était de se retrouver devant Francis et de devoir tout lui expliquer, d'essayer de le raisonner et d'avoir son pardon. Il n'était pas ainsi. Il n'était pas friand de la demande. Il recula pitoyablement jusqu'à son siège et se laissa tomber dedans, démoralisé. Il termina ainsi sa journée, le regard dans le vide, installé dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main...


End file.
